My Beloved
by ShanaNomiya
Summary: The group of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were attacked by Naraku, and he claims that the Rin is originally a half demon who is cursed to take the form of a child. Full summary inside. SessRin
1. Summary

**Hello guys so this is a fanfic of the older Rin and Sesshomaru's hehe so please bear with me and enjoy my story. And also before I fogot I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON INUYASHA EXCEPT FOR A FEW ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SO THAT IS ALL THANK YOU!!!**

_Summary/Plot:_

The group of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were attacked by Naraku, and he claims that the there was once a powerful half demon who can burn anything in her path, if she wishes to but her heart was innocent and kind, those were the traits that have been holding her back.

Evryone is confused to why Naraku is telling them a story because it was out of character for him to that especially during a battle, until...

"Being a half demon proves a lot of disadvantages which is why I took advantage of that weakness and cursed her to become something she hates the most. I turned her into a human or better yet we can say that she was reborn into a human with no memories of whatsoever in her past." Naraku said.

"And what does that have anything to do with us? Huh?! Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed while Rin who is standing beside A-un and Jaken, starts to feel a heavy feeling on her chest.

"It almost has nothing to do with you but it has everything to do with the human child who accompanies lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened, "for that the half demon whom I cursed 8 years ago is you Rin."

**So this is the summary please wait for the prologue. Thank you for reading the summary!**


	2. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN INUYASHA**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_The word "beautiful" was a understatement to the woman dancing in the flames, though she is only wearing a white robe the fire doesn't burn her and the dancer is smiling gently while her eyes closed as if she's enjoying the moment of a last dance. _

_"Amazing." I whispered in amazement and then she stopped dancing and turn around to face me but her eyes are still closed until finally she opened them revealing dark brown eyes that is very similar to mine. _

_Come to think of it her appearance is like the older version of me, though I feel like that is a bit exaggerated because the woman in front of me is very beautiful and I look like a peasant child. _

_"Um who are you?" Flaming angel wings appeared on her back and flaming feather now surrounds us. _

_"I am you." _

_"What do you mean?" What does she mean by that?_

_"You are me."_

"Oi Rin!"

_"Huh? Master Jaken?" I look behind me expecting the little imp there but nowhere to be found. _

"Wake up Rin!" _I __heard master Jaken's annoying voice again... wait is this a dream?_

_I turn around to look at the woman in front of me and all I saw is horror the girl is impaled to a tree by a long sword similar to lord Sesshomaru's Tenseiga but the hilt of the sword is dark brown and her she's missing one of her wings. And I screamed._

The next thing I knew is that I'm laying on the hard ground slightly sweating from the dream and I then I saw master Jaken's irritated face.

"Finally girl you're awake. Now hurry up and stand you are delaying lord Sesshomaru's travel."

"I'm sorry." I sat up and saw lord Sesshomaru staring down at me with A-un.

* * *

"So Rin what's you're nightmare all about?" Asked by the green little imp.

"What makes you think that my dream wasn't pleasant one?" I was quite surprised that he asked me such a question.

"Well you were mumbling the word beautiful and amazing, then later on you start to sweat and you screamed. So what happened?"

"I was in a place I've never been before then there was a woman standing in the lake of fire dancing her heart out and she was truly beautiful and amazing." One of my finger is now on my chin as the image of her face is now on my mind again.

"And she also have this flaming wings and there were feathers surrounding us." I said happily her wings was really one of the kind.

Lord Sesshomaru suddenly stopped in his track as well as A-un whom I'm riding right now.

"Um lord Sesshomaru why have we stopped?" Master Jaken asked.

"Flaming wings?" Was all he said and his eyes are fixated with mine.

"Yes milord do you know her?"

"No." And we continued walking.

"How about you master Jaken do you know someone like her?" Please say yes.

"Hmm? A girl with flaming wings? I once heard that there is a powerful fire half demon whose description might fit the girl in your dream Rin?" Master Jaken said.

"Really? What was she like?"

"I do not know much about her but it is said that she died 8 years ago and that she is the daughter of the most powerful fire demon to have ever lived but her father died and that she has a brother as well."

"Her brother?"

"From what I've heard her brother is a full blooded demon and she and her brother does not get along, so I guess their relationship can be compared to lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Do you know her name master Jaken?"

"No but she is called as the girl who wields the sword of Zetsubō no honō."

And that was the last of our conversation about the girl who wields the Zetsubō no honō.

But why does my heart feels so heavy when I heard the story of that girl?

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please look out for my next chapter because that is where Naraku will finally appear. **


	3. 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha but there will be a OC characters**

**_**

**Rin's POV **

_I was napping against the tree when I jolted awake when I heard an ear-piecing scream to the deeper part of the forest near a human village. _

_I stayed in the same position despite hearing the scream until I smell blood. _

_Blood of a child, a human. _

_I sigh. _

_I stand up and I started to walk to the direction of _

_the scream. _

_I hid behind a tree and the child that I smelled was a priestess no older than 10. _

_"Please leave or else I will shoot this arrow to you and I'm a good archer!" The young fair skinned priestess threatens the huge ogre. _

_The girl is clearly not in good archery her posture is wrong in every way but I do commend her bravery. _

_"I can smell another demon nearby." Said the ogre. _

_The child's face suddenly looked from serious to terrified. _

_I showed myself letting to the two people who interrupted my nap. _

_

"An ogre is going to eat up a human and a child at that." I said, I dropped my sheathed long sword to the ground and charged at demon in a blurry speed and kicked it at the stomach.

__

"You bitch!" The demon screamed as it flew 10 meters away from us.

I smiled to the priestess lowering my head to her eye level and I pat her head.

"Little priestess are you scared?"

"No."

"Not even to me."

"No of course not you saved me after all."

"Half demon how dare you attack me?!"

I sigh "little priestess this will be just quick."

I raised my right hand to my shoulder level and flames began to form a bow and an arrow started to form when I positioned my left arm on the flaming string.

And I shoot at the large ogre straight to the heart. It screamed in pain and it exploded into tiny bits.

_

_"That was amazing onēsan!"_

_"Onēsan?" _

_"What's your name? Can I call you onēsan?"_

_"My name is Rin. And only if you will tell me your name little priestess."_

_"My name is Kikyo."_

I opened my eyes.

Tears are streaming down my face while laying my back on the hard ground.

Why am I even crying? I don't even know why I dreamed of the priestess who saved me before from being killed.

I wiped my tears using the sleeves of my kimono, and sat up I scanned my surroundings the master jaken is snoring besides me and kohaku's is also sleeping with A-un.

"Why are you awake?"

I turned to the person whom I call milord. He's sat against the tree on a indian position.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"I asked you a question Rin."

"I had another dream milord about the blazing eyed and this time the priestess who died is with her."

"Hm."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

The flaming winged half demon, the wielder of Zetsubō no honō. Whose name is still unknown to me but I once had a conversation with my mother about her few centuries ago.

_"Why did you not attend the party I held 3 weeks ago? Sesshomaru," My mother the lady of the west said. _

_"I have no interest in wasting my time to such nonsense mother." I replied coldly at her. _

_3 weeks ago I spend my time training and hunting lesser demons in the forest which is why I did not attend the party. _

_"Such a shame you did not get to meet the birthday girl."_

_"Girl?"_

_"She accompanies your father from time to time."_

_"Hm."_

_"Your father even had a sword forged for her using his very own fangs called Zetsubō no honō, a sword that can only be used by the blazing eyed half demon."_

_"Why would father have a sword forged for a mere half demon?"_

_"She's not just a half demon my dear son because after all she is none other than the second child of the lord of southern lands, Lord Nagi."_

_The southern lands is known to have a lord who is quite ruthless and merciless to his enemies and I have heard rumors that he doesn't treat his children any different._

_"And her name is?"_

_"You could've found out her name if you had attended the party I threw for her, Sesshomaru."_

_she smirked._

_"But my son its truly a shame you did not get to meet her she's such a beauty especially if she had her flaming wings out and then you would have love her again."_

_"Again?"_

_"Did I say again?" She faked laughed and said to brush it off and she was mistaken. _

I had dreamed of the wielder of Zetsubō no Honō for a few times throughout the centuries I had lived, even if I had never met her.

**So that's it for chapter 1 I hope you don't think its going too fast because trust me there is still more to the story hahaha so please continue reading and enjoy the story. **


	4. 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA. **

**Rin's POV**

My head has been hurting lately I was asked by Kohaku and master Jaken if I'm feeling well and I answered "no" they didn't seem to notice that I lied but if I had said the truth I'm afraid that I will be a cause of delay to lord Sesshomaru, my headache started when I was brought back from the dead for the second time at first it feels like someone is poking my head for a little while and as the days passed it started to get worse and sometimes I can feel my heart pounding hard on my chest that I find it hard to breathe.

But the wierd thing that happened to me was when I burned myself while cooking fishes and it didn't left any burn mark, or maybe it was actually my imagination that I burned myself.

"Lord Sesshomaru why have we stopped walking?" Kohaku asked as we stopped walking at the edge of the fog.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

This fog is not an ordinary fog for it hinders me from smelling what's beyond and inside this fog.

"This fog is not ordinary so stay close to me."

"Understood Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken replied as Rin and Kohaku began to ride A-un.

I entered the fog with my companions tailing behind me. Walking straight ahead I began to sniff the air but it seems that I am also unable to smell Rin and the others even though they are just behind me.

"Something doesn't feel right." I heard Rin whispered behind me.

"What the hell! I can't smell anything!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! That voice seems to belong to that half-demon Inuyasha!"

"If he's here then that means my sister Sango is here as well." Kohaku took a step back.

"Isn't that good news Kohaku that means you will get to see your sister again." Even though my back is facing them I can feel Rin big smile.

"Yes but..."

I stopped on my tracks when I saw a red figure appear in front of me.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha exclaimed he then grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Inuyasha sit!" Inuyasha face is now flat on the ground, Kagome then appeared with their companions.

"Kagome what did you do that for?" Inuyasha said.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered under her breath.

"Sister."

"What I'm doing here is none of your business Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's mouth opened and began to speak but no voice came out and the next thing I knew everything blacked out.

_What's going on?_

_Could it be that the fog we entered is the fog of the truth and reality?_

_I am laying in the fields of flowers staring at blue sky when there is this girl wearing the purple kimono with yellow butterflies and pink sash hovering me and affectionately saying my name. _

_"Maru." Her voice is full of innocence and happiness, her flaming wings on her back and feathers are surrounding us adds the quality to her beauty. _

_"I love you." _

_She kissed me._

_Everything turned black again and the next thing I saw is back at my home in the western lands, in the garden of my father's manor, but I'm not surprised to see an 8 years old version of me standing in the bridge of the pond but what truly surprised me is the person who called out to me. _

_"Maru!"_

_Rin is here. With me. _

_"What did I tell you about calling me with silly nicknames Rin?" The silver haired boy said to Rin with a hint of irritation. _

_"You said not to call you that anymore." She pouted "but Maru we're best friends right so why can't I call you that?" And she cried which is obviously fake tears. _

_"My, my Sesshomaru aren't you to young to make pretty girls cry." My mother is walking towards us now. _

_"Tsk how bothersome." 8 years old version of me mumbled under his breath. _

_Why can't I remember any of this?_

_Is the fog playing with my mind?_

**Rin's POV**

Once everything turned black I've started calling out to lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?!"

_"No please stop it! Don't touch me!"_

A voice? Where is that coming from?

And then a heartbeat later everything around me changed I'm in a cave and it's storming, a weather that I absolutely hate.

_"Yuuichi please let me go I'll do anything." I turned around began to look for the source of the crying voice. _

_It's her the girl in my dreams, the wielder of the Zetsubo no Hoño, the girl with the flaming wings is being raped by 'Yuuichi' the man with dark brown hair though I can't see his face I can tell that he looks disgusting due to his actions. _

_"Hey let go of her!" I ran towards them and pushed the man, but I slipped instead and I thought I tripped by I passed through them which means they are just an illusion. _

_"My dearest Rin you taste so good." And he licks her tears and I watched in horror and disgust. _

_Did he just call her Rin?_

**Okay guys so that is the end of chapter 2 I'm sorry it took a little while to update this story and thank you for your patience. **


End file.
